Manufactured goods are labeled or tagged for the purpose of tracking and management of goods. The manufactured goods are supplied to the whole seller by the manufacturers in bulk quantities. At every level, manufacturer, whole seller or retailer goods are labeled and tagged for the purpose of tracking. Various conventional tracking and labeling methods are used which are either automated or semi-automated. By using effective tracking methods, the goods are transported or transferred efficiently and safely from one place to another. However, there are certain goods which are difficult to track or label and counterfeiting of such goods is easily possible. Therefore, an efficient and secure technique is required for labeling and tracking to overcome this problem.